A New Life, Please
by animefan99
Summary: Sasuke is traveling from village to village searching for his brother, Itachi. When he goes to Konoha he meets a girl named Sakura. Can she mend his broken heart? SakuSasu, slight NaruHina. RxR rating just to be safe
1. Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is my first Fanfic, but flames are allowed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha trudged slowly through a small ninja village, grumbling. The 16-year-old ninja was soaked to the bone from the fierce rainstorm that had been going for hours. His black hair stuck to his handsome face while onyx eyes searched the windows of the houses nearby. No one walked the streets. A door here and there hung off its hinges and some of the windows were broken.

This wasn't anything new to Sasuke. He had seen many other villages like this one while he searched for his brother, Itachi. Sasuke hadn't known anyone else besides his family because he had grown up on the Uchiha clan manor. It was in the middle of a very, very, very large forest. Literally. Sasuke had explored that area when he was younger and had never reached the edge of the forest. Until his family died.

**Flashback**

_Five-year-old Sasuke was practicing concentrating his chakra in one of the many gardens on the manor. He had finally managed to run to the top of a tree by putting all his chakra in the bottom of his feet. The young boy balanced there, panting from exhaustion, admiring the crimson-red sunset. He heard a scream come from the house. Another and another and yet another followed._

"_Mom! Dad! Brother!" Sasuke shouted as he sprinted towards the house. When he darted inside he had to avoid stepping on the corps of his distant relatives. He stopped dead when he reached his close family's living room. In the middle of the dark room lay his mother and father soaked in their own blood. Itachi was standing over them with a blood-soaked kunai raised in his right hand._

"_B-brother?" young Sasuke asked quietly._

"_We will meet again someday," Itachi said, disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_Sasuke sat next to his parent's bodies, crying until he could no more. Itachi was the only one to have ever made him cry._

(I don't actually know how Sasuke's parents died exactly so don't rely on what I wrote.)

**End Flashback**

Sasuke sighed. 'Why did he have to kill so many people? He's even killing whole villages like this one just to please himself,' he thought, reaching the edge of the empty village.

He then jumped into the trees, searching for a particularly leaf-covered one that would at least partially protect him from the rain. There was no way he would spend the night in a village he figured was full of dead bodies, which it was.

Sasuke finally settled on a large cherry tree, full of cherry blossoms. 'Sakura flowers…' Sasuke thought, feeling calmer than he had in a long time.

Eventually he got hungry and pulled out half a rice ball, the remaining supplies from the last village he had stopped in that, amazingly, hadn't been destroyed.

'That was over two weeks ago,' Sasuke commented to himself. The villages were getting farther and farther apart as he traveled farther north.

'I might even be able to make it all the way to Konoha tomorrow if I keep up the same pace. I doubt Itachi's there, but they might have heard something.' Sasuke thought.

As the sun sank lower and lower in the sky the storm lessened until it stopped completely. Sasuke jumped up into one of the higher branches that were facing the sunset. He stayed there to sleep seeing as the ground was still soaked. There was also less chance of an ambush if he was harder to be seen.


	2. Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno woke up to soft, warm sunlight shining through the white curtains in her room. Every day the 15-year-old girl got up at the crack of dawn. She slowly got up and pulled on a sky blue t-shirt and navy blue shorts. She went to the bathroom to brush her pink bubblegum hair and do all the other things you do in the morning. She yawned, blinking her emerald eyes, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. After eating a bowl of cereal she walked outside her small house on the edge of Konoha. Her parents had died when she was eight, but she acted like it never happened. It was the only way that she could deal with it.

Knowing that her many friends wouldn't be awake yet (lazy people sleep 'til noon) she decided to wander in the forest surrounding her village. She walked outside the walls and decided that today she would wander south since there were more flowers there for her to pick.

She walked for a while, collecting a few flowers here and there. After almost an hour she had four tulips, three roses and a yellow and purple one.

She was so intent on looking at the ground to see flowers that she didn't notice the clouds forming overhead. When Sakura was quite far away from the village, too far to run back, the clouds decided to cry. (Meaning it's raining for those of you who don't get it.)

"What a bad way to start the day," Sakura said to herself, taking refuge under a particularly leafy cherry blossom tree. "At least I had time to get some flowers." Sakura raised the bunch of flowers to her nose to take in their scent while she looked at the tree, recognizing it. This brought back memories of when her and her mother had picked flowers together when she was little.

Flashback 

_6-year-old Sakura ran through a meadow with grass as tall as her shoulders._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" Sakura shouted, bringing three cherry blossoms in her tiny hands._

_"They're beautiful, Sakura," Sakura's mother said, taking one and admiring it._

_"Come see the tree, Mommy. It's full of them," Sakura said, pulling her mother by the arm back across the field._

_Both females stopped in front of the huge tree. Sakura's mother was in awe._

_"Sakura, did you know that your name means cherry blossom. That's what this tree is, a cherry blossom tree," her mother said, smiling down at her daughter._

_Sakura grinned up at her mother, "Can I climb the tree, mommy?"_

_"Sure, sweetheart, just be careful," the young woman said, holding her daughter on her shoulder so that she could grab the first branch more easily._

_"Wee! Look at how high I am!" Sakura shouted after climbing to a branch a few feet above her mother's head. "Ah!" Sakura slipped and fell to land safely in her mother's arms._

_Sakura's mother looked up at the cloudy sky, "We should go back home before dad starts to worry."_

_Sakura's mother then carried her daughter home in her arms._

End Flashback 

By the end of the memory, Sakura had her legs curled up in front of her while she rested her head on her knees. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she tried to fight away the sorrow. Eventually she gave up and burst into tears.

Sasuke woke up about an hour after dawn. He practically fell out of the tree when he realized he had over-slept. Since he's the famous Uchiha he maintained his balance.

He finally decided to take in his surroundings and saw that it was once again starting to rain. He then heard someone and looked down at the ground next to the tree. A girl about his age with bright pink hair was curled up in a ball, crying. Sasuke immediately felt pity, which amazed him. He was usually a coldhearted person who ignored others. It was the way he had learnt to be since he didn't want to lose anyone else.

He settled on being spontaneous and jumped off the branch, landing silently next to the girl. He'd probably never see the girl again anyway.

The girl looked up, startled. "Sorry…" she said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, no concern showing in his voice. "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head and muttered, "I was just remembering something that happened years ago. I don't want to talk about it…I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, looking at the rain fall. He waited patiently, knowing Sakura would eventually speak up.

After a few minutes Sakura spoke up, "My parents…died w-when I was e-eight." She burst into tears once again.

Sasuke, for one reason or another, had a handkerchief in one of the pockets of his beige khaki pants. He gave it to Sakura who thanked him quietly.

"Do you live in Konoha?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Sakura only nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, my entire clan was murdered by my brother when I was five. I've never stayed in a village more than a few days at a time," Sasuke said, surprising even himself by saying it.

Sakura thought she heard a bit of sorrow showing through his voice, but it might have been her imagination. "That's so sad," she said, hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to say, "You're…ch-choking me." If you looked close enough you could see a slight blush creep onto Sasuke's cheeks. Sakura stopped hugging him.

"The rain's letting up. Do you want to come back to Konoha with me? You could stay for a few days," Sakura said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I guess so," Sasuke said, standing up and walking towards Konoha.

"Wait up!" Sakura shouted after Sasuke's retreating back.

Sasuke slowed down his pace slightly and looked back as the pink-haired girl caught up to him, 'I'm already getting too close to Sakura, I'll have to leave after I get some supplies.'

Sasuke and Sakura walked to Konoha together, talking about just about anything. Well, mainly Sakura talked and Sasuke listened.


	3. Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-Konoha

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in Konoha about half an hour after they left the tree. Sakura had cheered up enough and was still babbling on about nothing. Sasuke only pretended to listen at first, but after a while he actually started sharing his thoughts on things too. (Everyone cheers  )

"Could I meet your friends?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, cutting off Sakura who was talking about how annoying it was to have a sensei that was always late and perverted.

"Uh, sure!" Sakura said brightly, taking Sasuke by the hand and dragging him to Team 7's bridge with a small river flowing underneath. She had to be there for her daily training anyway. "Naruto! Are you here yet?" Sakura shouted out of the blue, making Sasuke jump.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was having a hard time maintaining his calm appearance. "I guess he's not here yet. We could just wait until he or Kakashi-sensei comes."

"Aren't there supposed to be three ninjas per team?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Ya, but there weren't enough students so our group only has two," Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned against a post on the bridge "Ah."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as Sakura twiddled her thumbs nervously. (That was really Hinata-like). Sasuke just closed his eyes, waiting patiently.

A blond 15 year old crouched silently behind a bush not too far from Team 7's bridge. His hair went up in short spikes while each cheek had three small lines, a symbol of the fox demon's spirit inside him. He wore and orange and black sweatshirt and orange pants. A kunai holder was fastened around his right leg, like every ninja in Konoha. His name, you may ask? Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto laughed silently to himself while he suppressed his chakra. He had to admit to himself that he was getting quite good at it. Sakura hadn't even noticed his presence yet. Now he was going to put his plan into action.

'But what about the guy she's with? He doesn't look too strong. I bet I could soak them both with my jutsu. Sakura it's payback time!' Naruto thought to himself, remembering the previous incident.

Flashback 

(2 days ago)

Naruto was wandering innocently enough through the forest outside Konoha village. It was midday, which meant ramen would soon be his…as soon as he wasn't lost.

_"I'm such an idiot! How could I get lost? I'm not that far from the village and I'm a chuunin for crying out loud!" Naruto shouted to the clear sky._

_Suddenly Naruto heard someone behind him. He turned to see Hinata sitting on a rock, fiddling with her hands._

_"N-naruto, are you l-lost?" Hinata asked, looking at the ground rather than his face_

_"Uh, actually I am," Naruto said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand._

_"Do you like me Naruto?" Hinata asked out of the blue._

_Naruto's face turned red and he blushed, not noticing that she was no longer stuttering. "I, uh…I do like you Hinata, as more than just a friend." Naruto looked at his feet, waiting for Hinata's response, but it never came._

_Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'It was just a jutsu!' Naruto thought._

_Suddenly Sakura jumped out of a nearby bush, exclaiming, "I knew you liked here, I knew it!"_

_"SAKURA!" Naruto bellowed, but Sakura had already run off into the forest, laughing her head off._

_'I can't believe I didn't sense her presence. Oh no! What if she tells Hinata!' Naruto thought, dashing through the forest after Sakura._

_15 minutes later he arrived at Konoha, but couldn't find Sakura anywhere, not even at her house._

End Flashback 

Naruto hadn't seen Hinata since the incident. He didn't know if it meant Sakura hadn't had a chance to talk to her either or if Hinata was just avoiding him.

'Sakura won't know what hit her,' Naruto said, finally coming back to reality and going back to his plan.

Naruto grinned mischievously, starting to do a few hand seals when an idea struck him hard on the top of his head. Actually it was the mighty fist of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. She grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and started dragging him towards her office.

"Naruto, you are in so much trouble," Tsunade said when they were out of earshot of the ninjas on the bridge.

"B-but Tsunade, Kakashi will kill me if I don't show up to practice before he does," Naruto wined.

"Trust me Naruto, there'll be nothing left of you for Kakashi to kill when I'm through with you. Honestly, drawing on the statues of the previous Hokages. You're going to be cleaning until you're 50!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as he was dragged away into the distance.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting patiently for Kakashi-sensei. Sakura was getting a _little_ agitated as time when by.

"Where is that man? Can't he at least show up on time for once in his life!" she shouted as she started rambling again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, even though he was getting annoyed himself.

Suddenly the sound of laughter was drawing closer to them then a crash was heard.

Naruto made a doppelganger of himself, concealing himself in the forest. The double was dragged off by Tsunade as Naruto ran back to the bridge, laughing.

'I'm going to pay for it later, but it was so worth it,' Naruto thought, looking over his shoulder to see if Tsunade was following yet. And while looking over his shoulder… he ran into a tree branch.

"Ow…" Naruto said before getting up and deciding to move more quietly.

He ran back to the bridge and, standing behind the same bush as before, did the hand seals for the jutsu. Water suddenly rose from the river and came splashing down, right on top of Sakura and Sasuke… or so he thought.

He ran out of the bush, shouting, "Ha! Take that Sakura! I finally got you back!"

Sasuke sensed the water rising from the lake before it was even all the way up. He swiftly jumped to Sakura, carrying her bridal-style to the green grass on land, conveniently located near the forest. Suddenly Naruto burst through the foliage, laughing and shouting. Sakura blushed furiously, before gaining control of her blush.

"In your face Naruto, you missed!" Sakura shouted at him, standing upright. "Now I'm actually going to tell Hinata that you like her."

Naruto just stared. "…Who are you?" he finally asked, directing the question at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you would be Naruto?"

"Yup, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Is Kakashi still not here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, finding the blond annoying offered, "I'll go look for him. What does he look like?"

"He's got white hair and has a mask over his face that only shoes one eye. Do you really want to go?" Sakura said/asked.

"Anything to get away from the dobe," Sasuke said simply.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke had already jumped into the trees.

"Now, Naruto, about this Hinata thing…" Sakura said, grinning mischievously.

Naruto was suddenly very scared.


	4. Meet the crazy friends and teachers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Conscience_

'Thinking'

Do you think there should be a battle against Itachi at the end or should he already be dead, but Sasuke doesn't know? I've already got a plan, but I'd rather go with how you want the story to go. Review at the end please!

(All the characters, besides the teachers, are 15 or 16)

This is more of a NaruHina chapter, but it has slight amounts of SasuSaku. There's also a bit of TenNeji and ShikaIno. It's a really long chapter. Enjoy!

Warning: characters pop out of nowhere then disappear again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Meet the crazy friends and teachers

Sasuke jumped from the tree, looking for a certain perverted sensei. After about five minutes of senseless searching he heard voices coming from a clearing in the trees not too far away. Jumping to a branch high in a tree, Sasuke hid himself while still being able to overhear the conversation.

A boy about his age with jet-black hair and red painted marks on his cheeks was training. At the moment he was practicing against a wooden dummy. A few meters away a boy and girl were sparring. The purple-haired girl with pale, pale eyes was in a stance Sasuke recognized was from the Hyuga clan. Her sparring partner was standing up, but had his shoulders hunched from exhaustion. He had a white turtleneck on that covered almost all of his face while the large glasses covered the rest. All the members of the team were panting from exhaustion, probably having been training for hours already.

"How about we take a break now, Shino, Hinata," the first boy said.

"S-sure, w-why not, K-kiba"

"…"

The team proceeded to grab their lunches that had been left under a tree on the other side of the clearing and sat down under the tree Sasuke was sitting in. All they had to do was look up. Sasuke unconsciously held his breath.

'Hinata…' The name sounded familiar. Suddenly he remembered hearing Sakura babble about her this morning.

"…I finally got Naruto to admit that he likes Hinata. Not directly to my face of coarse, but I still got him to say it!" Sakura then started talking about her ingenious plan that had worked. Sasuke got bored and was only half-listening.

Sasuke tuned back in to the conversation the teammates were having.

"Why are you always around Naruto, Hinata? You like him, don't you?" Kiba asked, stopping his other rant.

"…" Shino just looked at Hinata.

"Uh, well…you see, I …" Hinata mumbled, turning bright red and looking at her fidgeting hands.

"Just spill, Hinata. We won't tell anyone," Kiba blurted.

"I l-like…N-naruto," Hinata finally admitted. "But I d-don't think he likes m-me. I th-think he likes Sakura."

Anger flared inside Sasuke, making him activate the Sharingan. 'How could that idiot ever get Sakura's attention? She's mine!' Sasuke shook his head. 'What am I thinking?'

Sasuke smirked. Time to get rid of all those rumors. He jumped swiftly from the tree, landing straight in front of Hinata. The whole group gave a start, falling back enough to prop themselves up by their elbows.

"W-who are you?" Kiba asked.

"That's not important right now, I'm only visiting for a few days," '…I think…' Sasuke said/thought. He continued, "I couldn't help hearing your conversation about that loud-mouth, Naruto. I know for a fact that he likes a shy girl with purple hair, named Hinata," Sasuke said, smirking.

"H-he d-does?" Hinata asked, looking straight at Sasuke with large, shocked eyes.

"Yup, and he's on Team 7's bridge right now if you want to talk to him," Sasuke said, jumping back into the trees, staying only slightly ahead of Hinata.

'He might actually like me!' Hinata thought as she sprinted through the trees towards Naruto.

Kiba and Shino followed, eager to see the scene unfold, but not wanting to be seen.

Sasuke arrived back at the bridge to see Naruto and Sakura arguing.

"Just go tell Hinata that you like her!" Sakura shouted.

"No! What if I get rejected?" Naruto shouted in return. Both ninjas ignored Sasuke.

"You should!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys…" Sasuke's call went unheard.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Y-!"

"GUYS!" Sasuke finally shouted, clearly annoyed.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and stared past him before smirking evilly. 'Yes! Ha!' Inner Sakura shouted.

"Oh, look, the teme's back," Naruto said, turning to Sasuke. He froze, staring at Hinata who stood a few feet behind Sasuke. "H-Hinata…how long have you been standing there?" he said, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, launching herself at him and hugging him happily.

Naruto grinned as he hugged Hinata, "I love you, Hinata-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Kakashi picked that moment to come teach what he thought would be two bored students. 'Finally…' he thought when he saw Hinata and Naruto hugging. 'Now to break it up…he he he.' Kakashi jumped down from the tree branch he had been standing on. '1…2…3.' "HI!" Kakashi said appearing right behind Naruto.

"AH! …Kakashi, you're finally here," Naruto said, falling over from being scared to death.

Hinata had fallen over also and was lying next to Naruto, blushing like crazy, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kiba and Shino decided it was their turn to come out of their hiding place.

"Want to go back to training, Hinata. Our Sensei's probably waiting," Kiba said. (A/N: Does anyone know the name of their sensei?)

"S-sure. See you later, Naruto," Hinata said, hurrying after her teammates.

"So, Naruto. Is there something I should know about?" Kakashi said after the other team had left.

"They like each other and finally admitted it," Sakura said, not being able to stay silent any longer.

"I see…and who might this be?" Kakashi pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's traveling and will be staying here a few days," Sakura said.

"Uchiha…I didn't know that clan still existed," Kakashi mused, narrowing his eye at Sasuke. "Well then he'll just have to join us with our training," Kakashi smiled. "Now, Sakura and-"

"Sakura! My sweat cherry blossom!" Lee shouted, jumping into the clearing from somewhere in the trees. He was dragging TenTen and Neji behind him by their arms.

"Lee…hi. What did you do to TenTen and Neji?" Sakura asked, eyeing the dirty and leaf-covered teens.

"I asked if I could go see you and they said that I had to stay with them so I brought them along," Lee said energetically, looking back at his teammates after letting go of their arms. "You don't look so youthful anymore…"

"Duh!" TenTen shouted. "We stopped our training to be dragged through the forest, barely dodging the tree trunks, let alone the branches!"

"Lee, you're dead," Neji said, standing up and brushing himself off. He then helped TenTen up.

Lee looked scared then smirked, "Is that what you call training, then?"

Everything stopped. TenTen and Neji stared at Lee with the largest eyes possible.

"Lee…you wouldn't…" TenTen said weakly while Neji stayed in his trance-like state.

Lee just smirked evilly, "But it was so youthful." He then turned to Team 7, "Yesterday Gai-sensei said that he couldn't teach us today, so unyouthful! (Insert chibi crying here.) I came to training today anyway and saw TenTen and Neji kissing!"

TenTen blushed as red as a tomato and Neji had a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Anyway, I came here to once again pledge my love to Sakura-chan," Lee said, running towards Sakura who obviously looked disgusted.

Sasuke had had enough. He quickly stepped in front of Sakura and hit Lee over the head, "Who ever said Sakura liked you?"

Lee looked hurt and pouted, "I'll come back tomorrow. See you soon Sakura-chan!" Lee then sent one of his flying heart kisses at Sakura. She then dodged it and looked at it, terrified.

"Now I must go find Gai-sensei and tell him about TenTen and Neji," Lee said, jumping off into the trees.

"HEY! Lee, get back here!" TenTen and Neji ran after Lee. Lee, being the master of Taijutsu, was faster than them and soon that team had disappeared into the trees as well.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Are all your friends this crazy?"

Sakura looked at him strangely then said, "Pretty much." _He's hot, isn't he?_

'Yup, I'll just play it cool for now and he won't suspect that I like him.'

_Have fun with that. He's going to find out since you're so bad at hiding your feelings._

'Shut up!'

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were all sitting in the middle of their training grounds, wondering what to do.

"Let's go bug Sakura!" Ino shouted out of nowhere. "Sensei's not coming for a while anyway."

Ino dragged both her teammates to the other bridge, but since they walked they didn't end up looking like poor TenTen and Neji.

"Hi! Forehead-girl!" Ino said when she arrived at the bridge.

"Hey! Ino-pig!" Sakura said more energetically than usual as she ran to Ino, grinning.

Sasuke snuck to Naruto, afraid of the now-hyper girls, "Dobe, are they always like that?"

"Ya, they're really competitive, but they're best friends," Naruto said loudly.

Sakura looked over at them like she just realized they were there. Sasuke nearly had a heart attack out of fear. 'NOOOOO! Not more fan girls! They're so annoying. I don't really mind having Sakura as a fan girl though.' Sasuke thought when he saw Sakura and Ino staring at him.

Sakura read the expression on his face and mentally hit herself. 'He already knows I like him and thinks I'm going to be a normal fan girl. I can't let that discourage me though.'

_You go girl! Now stop staring before he gets any more scared._

Sakura snapped out of the trance and ran to Sasuke, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the other team.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He'll be staying here a few days. Sasuke, this is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji," Sakura said, the giant smile still plastered on Sakura's face.

Naruto, being unnaturally perceptive today, noticed that Shikamaru and Ino kept glancing at each other and blushing. They were also standing fairly close and when Ino looked at Sasuke Shikamaru looked very annoyed. As I said, Naruto was being VERY unnatural.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto whispered, "I think Ino and Shikamaru like each other. Should we go help them?"

"Just what I was thinking, Naruto," Kakashi whispered as both men grinned maniacally.

Both men snuck into the forest, unnoticed by everyone, or so they thought.

'I wonder why Naruto and Kakashi left. Oh well, as long as they don't hurt Sakura,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto and Kakashi snuck around the clearing to be right behind Ino and Shikamaru. They hid behind some trees quickly.

'1…'

'2…'

'3!' Naruto thought as he and Kakashi jumped out from behind the trees. Naruto grabbed Ino from behind and pulled her to the ground while jumping back into the trees, laughing like an idiot. At the same time Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru and pushed him, making him fall straight onto Ino.

"Aw, don't they look adorable," Naruto said in a singsong voice, coming out of the trees.

Everyone laughed at them as Sakura took a random camera out and started taking pictures of Ino and Shikamaru before they got up.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Ino said in an annoyed tone, getting up after Shikamaru had.

"Well it's obvious that you like each other so we thought we'd help a bit," Kakashi said.

Ino and Shikamaru blushed then looked at each other and smiled. They grinned and hugged as Sakura awed and the guys smirked.

A low rumbling sound was heard suddenly.

"An earthquake?" Naruto asked.

"I'm hungry…" Choji said, holding his rumbling stomach. Everyone sweat dropped. "We're leaving."

Now it was Ino and Shikamaru's turn to get dragged away by Choji holding onto each other for dear life, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Gai-sensei jumped down from a branch that he had ran to a second before. "Kakashi! You have to save me from my team! They're driving me insane!"

Kakashi backed away slowly, trying to remember what the number for insane asylum was. "Actually I just remembered that I have to be somewhere…" Kakashi said, turning around and sprinting into the forest.

"Kakashi! Don't leave me!" Gai said, running after Kakashi.

Lee jumped into the clearing, quickly followed by TenTen and Neji, who were still chasing Lee.

"Where's Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs, never stopping moving.

"Lee…" Neji said, his voice dangerously low, still running.

Naruto just pointed in the direction Kakashi and Gai had went, his mouth hanging open in shock.

All three ninjas sprinted away.

"So, wh-" Naruto said, being cut off by a cry of rage.

"NARUTO! I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!" Tsunade shouted, running into the clearing at a speed that even topped Lee's. Tsunade once again grabbed Naruto's collar, making sure he wouldn't trick her again. Naruto wasn't about to any time soon anyway since he was now scared to death of the raging Hokage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto once again shouted, being dragged away.

Now Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left in the clearing. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, trying to sort out what just happened.

Eventually Sasuke broke the silence, "Do you want to train?"


	5. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (starts crying)

Thank you for all your great reviews! This is basically a SasuSaku chapter.

Sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation.

Conscience 

'Thoughts'

Chapter 5: Training?

Tsunade dragged off Naruto so Sakura and Sasuke were left alone in the clearing.

Eventually Sasuke broke the silence, "Do you want to train?"

"Sure!" Sakura said, quickly getting over the fact that her friends were being extra strange today.

"Alright," Sasuke said, getting out a kunai and getting into a fighting stance. Sakura did the same.

Sasuke ran at Sakura, raising his right hand that held the kunai. He slashed at her, but she dodged. This went on for a few minutes as they fought fiercely. Sasuke was advancing slowly as Sakura was getting pushed back. Eventually Sakura felt her back hit a tree trunk. She ducked and ran off into the trees as Sasuke slashed at her. When she eventually stopped running, she pressed her back against a tree and looked over her left shoulder.

Sasuke, who had sprinted after Sakura, now crept forward slowly. He saw her and his heart began to race.

'Grr, stop it you damn heart!'

_You know you like her_, Sasuke's conscience taunted.

'Yes, I like her. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to spar.'

_You like her. You want to kiss her. You want…_

Sasuke blocked out his conscience as he looked at Sakura before jumping forward to surprise her. It worked since Sasuke was on Sakura's right side.

"Ah!" Sakura shouted as she fell to the ground in surprise.

Sasuke brought the kunai to her throat, kneeling over her. He smirked, saying, "I win."

"Fine," Sakura said, sitting up as Sasuke moved the kunai from her throat.

Sakura turned a light shade of red as she realized how close they were. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke just smirked once more and sat down next to her cross-legged and lifted Sakura into his lap by holding her shoulders and knees. Sakura smiled happily as she lay her head on his chest while Sasuke leaned his head on top of Sakura's head.

"Sakura, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked after about a minute of comfortable silence.

"I'd love to Sasuke-kun!"

Unknown to them Jiraya crouched silently behind a bush about fifteen feet away. He grinned pervertedly as he scribbled in a rough draft of the next Come Come Paradise. Poor Sakura and Sasuke.

Sorry I made this story so short, guys. I haven't updated in a while so I've lost interest in continuing it.


End file.
